Going Through Time
by darksideofashen
Summary: Alethia Hyde, best friend of Amelia Pond, is not what she seems like. She loves disguising herself among the humans. What happens when she meets the Raggedy Man? As the adventure goes on, the Doctor become more intrigued by the girl. But what happens when he finds out the true about her identity and past. Bad summary. Rated M for language and dark subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Going through Time**

darksideofashen

I ran for my life. Well, not literally run for my life, but running so I can live. Okay, nevermind my rambling. Let's start from the basics.

My name is Alethia Hyde and I am a Time Lady. I am born and raised in Gallifrey for as long as I remember. I have lived in Gallifrey for all my life, except for the past few years. One day a few years ago, I was looking through some random place under the city when I stumbled across it. Okay, not it, but him.

It was love at first sight, and I immediately opened the time machine. I was amazed by the mere sight of it but I was even more surprised when he spoke in my mind.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Hello Alethia. A pleasure meeting you._ A deep baritone voice was speaking in my mind. IN MY MIND!

After the initial shock and surprise. I asked the time machine if he had a name and how he knew my name.

 _My name is Akakios. And I know everything about you._ He replied.

"Now that sounds like you are just some weird stalker." I laughed and spoke out loud.

 _Well, I am somewhat like a stalker._ Akakios laughed too. _Now, I want you as my pilot._

"Wait... what? Why me? Why now? Why?" I was really confused. Why did he want someone he just met as his pilot. I had no idea why.

 _Remember I know everything about you. I have been waiting for you. I watched as you grew up and I knew you were going to meet me. And here you are, come on. We can go on to amazing adventures through time and space. NO LIMITS! You are nice and smart and you can hear me. Not a lot of people can do that. You are the PERFECT pilot._ Akakios spoke with a passion.

I looked around me and I just had a feeling. The feeling of being at peace. I gave myself a second, working out a perfect plan. After some more thinking and a lot of reassurance and complaints from Akakios, we were off to our first adventure.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Okay, I got side-tracked. Back to the main point of this. So Kios (I like Kios, KIOOOOOOS, KIOOOOOOSSSS.) and I went on to see the rest of the universe and the other wonders. Our adventure went on about a few years. And a few years in time lady definition means 200 years. I may or may not have gotten into considerable amount of trouble and made some definite numbers of enemies but look on the bright side, I was having a lot of fun.

BUT, all good things come to an end. After some 200 years of wandering around, I decided to go back to Gallifrey for a visit. I was so excited to see what has changed and what has not. My expectations were too high.

As I arrived in my ship,and yes I call it my ship, it's cool. I rushed out the doors without scanning the surround and I found myself surrounded by several other time lords that looked menacing. I gulped and I turned to go back to my Tardis. I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

"Get us to another place. No, not another planet or anything, same old Gallifrey please but at my house. Yes! Yes, that's perfect. Drop us at my house." I yelled as I approached the control panel. My ship was a Type 40 Tardis, according to Kios. The absolute perfect model, in my opinion. Kios also told me that he was a Time machine but the correct term was Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It was such a long name so I just call him the TARDIS.

 _It was your fault that you forgot to scan for the surround._ Kios loved to make fun of me, it quite endearing, if he didn't sound like a spoiled brat.

 _"_ Okay, it was my fault and would you please get us to my house?" I was in panic mode. The sight of those Time lords surprised the hell out of me. They were dressed for war and they were so different from the Time lords that I remember. I need to go my house and gave information about what was happening.

 _We're here, at your old house and there is no one here. I've landed us in your living room._

 _"_ Thank you and space that we made it here. I suspect there is something going on with the time lords. They were dressed for war... WAR. But what war? War with who? Why a war?" I was rambling off again but Kios stopped me before I go off rambling more.

 _Yep, a war. I just done my research. There is a war between the Time lords and the Daleks. They are planning something big. It's called the Time War. The council is going to use some secret weapons and destroy everything in Gallifrey._ I was speechless. The Daleks are not my best friends, in fact, they are my best enemies.

"Okay, isn't that good news. Daleks go boom. Bad guys go boom. We escape the boom and live our life. Why are you making it seem like bad news." I asked. I sensed that Kios was hiding something from me.

 _The secret weapon is going to be used at any moment. It is very dangerous out there. I don't want you to go out there. I know you what to see what is happening but-_

I didn't even bother to finish listening to him before I throw open the Tardis doors and ran out. My eyes settled on to the familiar scene. My living room. My house. Nothing really changed since I last saw it. Only some more dusts. As I walked around, I remember my true purpose of being here. I was here to retrieve something. I hurried to my room and I grabbed several things. I placed them into my pockets, my bottomless pockets. I slowly went around my room. I couldn't believe that it has been 200 years since I was last here. I never missed it here. Nothing. My family, they were not here. I don't mean they left me behind. I literally had no family. I was also by myself at this house. As I got older, I understood things like family, but I didn't have any friends or anyone to talk to. I couldn't go to school by myself, the council would take me away from my tranquil life. So I kept quiet and lived by myself.

I was jolted out of my thinking when I heard footsteps coming closer. I frowned. No one should be here. I locked my house and only I could open it. I quickly opened my window just to see the door opening, I got my legs out of the window when I turned around to see another man, a Time lord, no doubts. But he wasn't dressed like the ones I had last seen. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with some converse. I crinkled my nose at the suit but I really liked the converse which reminds me to pick up a pair of those when I go to Earth.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked, he looked genuinely surprised so I answered his questions truthfully.

"I am someone and this is my house." I shot back.

"No, it can't be your house."

"And why not?"

"...Because it's my house."

Wait, was it because I had left this place for 200 years and now it's someone else's places. I groaned.

"Okay, so how long have you been here."

"Not very long. I just found it here, left alone. You said it was your house? Then why don't you live here."

"I...travel a lot and I...couldn't get back due to some reasons." I was getting antsy about this. "So I'm just picking up a few things here and I'm leaving this place to you. You seem okay. Go ahead and throw all my things away if you want. I am leaving."

"You are a Time Lady? Why are you leaving instead of fighting with the others?" He looked confused.

"Well, why did you say the others instead of us? I thought you were going to fight with us?"

"I'm not to keen on fighting." He sat down in a chair.

"What about the secret weapon?"

He looked up at me with his face full of surprise. I stared back at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What do you know of them? You know what, nevermind. Let's go to the battlefield. The battle is going to start in 20 minutes." I grinned.

I was kinda glad to find someone with a least some information on this war. The dude introduced himself as the Doctor. Okay, not weird at all. As we got closer to the inner city, my body tensed up even more. I had the feeling that something was going to happen. As we walked closer to the city, I was forcing my body to relax. My mind was on high alert. I was praying that I was just getting paranoid but praying does nothing.

After a few more minutes, my body calmed down a bit and I was getting a bit better. But those peaceful moments were interrupted by a big explosion right behind us.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Gallifrey

A/N: Hello there! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. Yayyy! So please be gentle with me. I welcome reviews, complaints, critiques. Just comment and I'll try to answer! So onwards with the story.

Going Through Time

darksideofashen

 _Previously:_ _After a few more minutes, my body calmed down a bit and I was getting a bit better. But those peaceful moments were interrupted by a big explosion right behind us._

My body felt like it was hit by thousands of bullets. My mind went fuzzy mode on me. 'Ever so helpful' brain decided to take a break when I need it the most. I felt my body fall forward but I was losing consciousness as I hit the ground. I closed my eyes.

After some time, I started to regain consciousness. 'Ummmmm, where am I? What am I doing?' my mind was full of questions. I groaned a bit and moved my body. I was still flat on the ground. I continue to explore my surrounding with my hand until I touched something. Or more like someone. I snap my eyes open. I was not expecting anyone. 'Wait… he was that man who was the Doctor.' I pulled myself into a sitting position and started to shake his head. 'What if he's dead? I didn't kill him. It was the explosion. What was the explosion? Come on, wakey-wakey.' My head was brimming with thoughts when the man finally came to his senses. He seemed kinda surprised to see me.

"So now that the battle is starting, I better get to the front line. Okay? Okay. Bye." I told him. It was a lie, I was planning to go back to Akakios and get away from this war, but I couldn't tell the Doctor the truth. I quickly ran away in the direction we just came from. I turned around to see the Doctor looking at me with a smile. I am confused by this old man. 'Oh well, whatevers. Gotta go back to Akakios before he start to look for me.' I was in deep thinking when I turned a corner and I didn't bother looking up until I bump into something. I look up and saw the Daleks.

I held in my scream with my hand. 'Why are they here? In the city? They should be out at the battlefield.' I stared at them until I heard a familiar voice.

"You are Alethia Hyde. The destroyer of several branch of the Daleks. You are also going to end the universe in the future. We need to exterminate you because you are a threat. Exterminate. Exterminate. EXTERMINATE!"

The familiar feeling of hatred fill my body. The anger and the disgust are like candy to me. 'They were right about the "destroyer of several branch of Daleks" but I am not going to end the world. Maybe I'll figure it out later, like I always do.' I smirked at the daleks in front of me.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I'll be exterminating you." My voice was full of confidence. I was sure that I could defeat the few Daleks in front of me. "There is only 5 of you, I am very sure that I could take you out in one minute."

"Who said there was only five of us. Maybe you should have checked what was cause the explosion earlier. LOOK BEHIND YOU." The Dalek spoke with a delighted voice, or at least what I think is the 'happy voice.' I subtly turned my head a bit and look at the corner of my eye. There was at least ten more Daleks around me. I was trapped with the Daleks. No weapons, no plan, no nothing. I was screwed. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran, which brings me to the present.

So I run, I try to remember the direction of Kios. Luckily, my house was not too far from where I was so I start to run in that way. The Daleks were right behind me. They were firing at me with their upgraded technology. I ran while dodging. I had developed a very good reflexive, during my travel with Kios. I finally reached my house when the Daleks shouted, "You are all surrounded. Give up, Time Lady, and we will have mercy on you."

"NEVERRRRR" I screamed back. I've always wanted to use that and I finally did. I chuckled under my breathe. I kick open my door and ran upstairs. I found my Tardis exactly where it was. The door opened in front of me and I prepared myself for a long lesson made by Akakios. Except there wasn't any sound.

"Kios? Akakios? KIOS?" I was starting to panic at the thought of having no Kios.

 _What? Now you decide to look for me and talk to me. You are in serious trouble, young lady. As your Tardis, I cannot let you run around dangerous situation like today. You are GROUNDED for one week._

"Okay...fine. I'm sorry, Kios. I might not do that again." I have never heard Kios talk like that. "Why didn't you answer me at first? I was worried about you."

 _Umm….I was visiting another Tardis. She is...an old friend. I was asking her if she saw YOU._

"Yeah yeah, I'm safe and here. By the way, there's a bunch of Daleks outside so you might wanna-" the Tardis was shaking like a leaf in the rain. I was scared out of my skin. "Kios, please get us out of here." I squeaked.

 _YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER. NOW YOU HAVE TO REPAIR ALL THE DAMAGE I JUST RECEIVED. Kios yelled._

"Are we out of Gallifrey?"

 _Nope, still at your house. For some reason, I can't dematerialize. Something is stopping me._

I ran to the door and open it. I came face to face with a Dalek.

"We cannot let you live. You are the destroyer of the Time. You might die." The Dalek said. The Dalek raised his arm and shot out a beam. My eyes widened and I tried to move but it was too late. The beam hits my stomach and my body shoot back toward to control panel of the Tardis. I watched as the Tardis door slam close and I heard Akakios voice, saying something about dying. I smiled at his voice as my eyes start to close. I felt so sleepy and I had to take a nap. I whisper "Good bye, Gallifrey" and fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
